


Proof

by an_ardent_rain



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crushes, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_ardent_rain/pseuds/an_ardent_rain
Summary: “Prove it?!  N-no, you prove that I do.”  He sticks his chin up, stubborn, trying to regain his balance.  It gives him a little confidence and his voice is stronger when he says “Which you can’t, because I don’t.”"Okay, then.” Yu nods. “Challenge accepted.”





	Proof

**Author's Note:**

> The draft of this was appropriately saved as "everybody loves yu"
> 
> I really don't have any excuse for this

Yosuke walks slowly on his way home from school, the afternoon breezy and warm. He left his bike at home but he doesn't really mind the walk, not when the weather is this nice. He doesn't have a shift at work this evening, so the afternoon spools out in front of him with no prior obligations, nothing important to do. He thinks that later he might call Yu, see if he wants to hang out. 

Suddenly, though, he hears Yu's voice calling him and he turns around to see his best friend jogging towards him. "There you are," Yu says. His breathing is a little heavy. "Are you busy this afternoon?"

"Not at all, dude," Yosuke says, grinning. "Why? Did you want to hang out?"

Yu nods and starts walking again, leading Yosuke down the flood plain. "I wanted to talk to you about something. Can we go to the hill overlooking town?"

"Uh... sure," Yosuke says. "That's fine with me." They walk in relative silence. It's a little out of the ordinary for Yu to seek him out and make a request like this, so Yosuke is slightly concerned. 

That concern grows when they reach the top of the hill and Yu looks around to make sure they're alone and leans in to ask him one of the last things Yosuke ever would have expected. “Yosuke,” he says, his eyes wide, looking as though he has uncovered the universe’s strangest secret. “Does everybody have a crush on me?”

“What.” Yosuke turns red, and doesn’t look at Yu. “P-partner that’s… I mean talk about full of yourself, really… Lots of people - I mean… This is an entire town, Yu, don’t you think - “

“Yosuke I’m asking this seriously.” Yosuke blinks at him, still wide-eyed and caught unaware. Yu sighs. “Yes, I was exaggerating when I said _everyone_. But lately, every time I spend time with anyone they want to confess or they’re flirting with me or I get really romantic signals.” His voice grows a little desperate. “This has been going on for a while, Yosuke, I just want to know if it’s my imagination or not.”

Yosuke pulls out of Yu’s grip and swallows audibly. “It’s… I don’t know how everybody feels, but yeah, I do see a lot of girls at school looking at you, or hear them talking about you. I know some of them like you. And Rise does. You’re popular, partner, everybody likes you, I guess. I don’t know about Chie and Yukiko, why would they say anything to me about it?” Yosuke laughs a little, nervous and half-hearted. He swallows again. “So not everybody, I mean… There are some people who don’t… Not that you’re not worth liking of course. I mean, sometimes I get kind of jealous of all the attention you get.” Yosuke winces and rubs the back of his neck. His face is still red. “That sounds… pretty bad, but it’s just because you’re so great, you know? I wish I was like that. I mean, you’re special to me, you’re my best friend - I hate that I’m jealous. But I can kind of understand why you’re special to them, too.” Yu stares at him for a moment, silent, and Yosuke twitches. “Wh-what are you looking at me like that for?” he asks.

“Yosuke,” Yu says, his voice quiet. He pauses and looks at Yosuke, who holds his gaze. They’re both silent for longer than is comfortable, staring at each other as tension winds between them, taut and razor sharp. Yosuke licks his lips and blinks and Yu’s eyes go wide. “Yosuke,” he says again, shock hanging on his face loose and wild, his eyes bright with discovery. “Do you have a crush on me, too?”

“No!” Yosuke blurts out, shaking his head. “That’s ridiculous, of course I don’t.” His face turns redder and redder and his shoulders bow up towards his ears. “I don’t… I don’t even like guys, partner, and you’re my best friend, anyway, I can’t like _you_ , of course I don’t have a crush on you.”

Yu’s shock swiftly turns into awe and delight. He laughs once - the sound tumbles out of him and Yosuke winces. “You do,” he says. “You like me, too.”

Yosuke squeaks. “D-dude!” he says, looking anywhere but Yu, his eyes frantically moving side to side. He takes a step back, then another, putting space between them. He wipes his mouth and finally settles on staring at the ground. “I don’t like you.”

“Are you sure?” Yu steps closer, closing the distance. “Everyone else in Inaba does.”

Yosuke sputters, moving backwards again. He looks dangerously close to panic. “I already told you, it’s an _entire town_.” He doesn’t know what to do with his hands, his fingers flexing, palms sweaty. “We’re not all… I mean come on, dude. Don’t be ridiculous. I don’t have a crush on you.”

Yu leans in, eyes narrowed, studying Yosuke’s face. Yosuke goes stiff. He can’t quite stay still, twitching under the scrutiny, and he swallows nervously, his adam’s apple bobbing in his throat.

“Okay,” Yu says finally. He straightens up and Yosuke lets out a sigh of relief. “If you don’t have a crush on me… then prove it.”

“Prove it?! N-no, you prove that I do.” He sticks his chin up, stubborn, trying to regain his balance. It gives him a little confidence and his voice is stronger when he says “Which you can’t, because I don’t.”

Yu tilts his head thoughtfully, blinking as he considers Yosuke’s words. The moment of silence is drawn out and Yosuke’s confidence starts to waver again before Yu responds. “Oh. So you really don’t have a crush on me?”

“That’s what I said!” Yosuke’s body sags with relief, and his mouth twitches in a half-formed smile. “Dude, maybe this is all going to your head. Those girls at school can be a little… intense.”

“Hmm.” Yu nods. “Yeah, that must be it. All in my head.” He shrugs and gives Yosuke a thin, contrite smile. “Sorry for jumping to conclusions.”

“Aww, that’s okay, partner,” Yosuke says. And then, without thinking, he winks. “I forgive you.”

“Wow,” Yu says, drawling the word with more feeling than usual. He keeps his expression flat, one hip cocked to the side. “If I didn’t know better…” He gives Yosuke a significant look, one eyebrow raised. “I would think your incredibly flirtatious wink meant you do have a crush on me.”

Yosuke’s face goes red again in an instant. “N-no, that’s… I wasn’t flirting, I was just - “

“No, of course not,” Yu says. “I can’t imagine why that came off as flirtatious.”

“H-hey,” Yosuke stammers, “this is kind of… weird, partner. Maybe we can talk about something else. I’m sorry that you’re _bothered_ that everyone in Inaba seems to _like_ you so much.”

“Everyone except you.”

Yosuke laughs. “And is that really so bad, dude?”

Yu looks down at the ground for a moment in thoughtful silence. “Challenge accepted,” he finally says.

“What challenge?” Yosuke asks, face scrunching in confusion. 

“You told me to prove you had a crush on me. Okay, then.” Yu nods. “Challenge accepted.”

“What the hell, Yu! There’s nothing to prove, okay, because I don’t -”

Yu leans in and kisses him, pressing hard against the corner of his mouth.

Yosuke’s eyes go wide and his mouth goes slack. “Because I don’t… have a crush on you…” he finishes weakly.

“Ahh,” Yu says. He puts two fingers to his chin thoughtfully. “Your argument is persuasive, but I think I need more conclusive proof.” And he looks down at Yosuke’s mouth, making his intentions clear, giving Yosuke time to pull away.

He doesn’t.

Yu puts his hands on Yosuke’s waist and presses closer, fitting their mouths together. Yosuke whines when he pulls away and Yu drops his hands, unable to completely stifle a smile.

“You’re right,” he says. “That was a terrible kiss, you definitely don’t have a crush on me.”

Yosuke gapes at him and very deliberately - and clearly still trying to suppress a grin - Yu winks.

“You _asshole_ ,” Yosuke breathes. He licks his lips and Yu’s eyes get darker. “Y-you know… you kissed m-me.” Scarlet blooms over Yosuke’s face and he can hardly meet Yu’s gaze. “Maybe you’re the one with the crush.” He grabs a handful of Yu’s shirt. “Here,” he says. Yu is already leaning in. “Let me prove it.”


End file.
